


Wrath

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei is not a morning person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

There are few things that actually scare Virus... _very few_. He doesn't think himself brave; no, it was better to say that it's easy for him to keep a calm head whenever things got out of hand. Therefore, when he first notices the odd look on Sei's face that morning, he doesn't think much of it. The dark haired boy sits up in bed with the blanket still covering his head, eyes half lid and staring blankly at his pillow.

Virus doesn't bother him, a bit preoccupied with getting his tie correct, but from out of the reflection in the mirror he notices Trip approach Sei. He watches his not-twin pat the boy on the head, asking if he's ready to get up while sitting next to him. Virus _blinks_ and the next moment there's a horrified look on Trip's face. He had heard Sei mutter something, and whatever it was had apparently disturbed the other blond.

He doesn't say anything; he just watches as his not-twin backs away from Sei with a small nod. What in the Hell is going on? When Sei curls into a little ball under his blanket, Virus decides that it's probably best to not investigate. He leaves Sei alone in favor of getting himself something to eat, Trip following close behind as he exits the room.

"...What was that about?" Virus finally brings up the issue as he steps into the kitchen, arms crossed as he think about what to make for breakfast.

"With Sei-san? Um..." There's a bit of hesitation in his voice, and Virus swears a hint of fear, "He, uh...doesn't want to be bothered."

That doesn't really explain the horrified look on his face...but Virus doesn't push the issue too much. If Sei wants to sleep in, they'll let him sleep in. It takes 30 minutes to cook eggs, bacon and pancakes (Trip wanted something sweet), and by that time Virus notices a strange shuffling coming from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he notices Sei walk in, still under his blanket and still clinching it tightly against his body. Virus mutters a small 'good morning', but the darker haired boy doesn't seem to notice. Instead, Sei goes about looking through cabinets, clearly looking for something and clearly not finding it.

"What are you looking-?" Virus doesn't get to finish his sentence before Sei closes in on him.

"...Coffee..." Sei stares directly into his eyes, and had the stove not blocked Virus, he would've backed up, " _Now_..."

"U-Um..." The look on Sei's face is enough to render him speechless, and Virus had seen that very same look many times before in his line of work.

Sei looked like he was about to rip someone's head off.

So Virus has to choose his next words carefully...especially since they were out of coffee.


End file.
